Black Citadel
The Black Citadel is a Dungeon located in the Undead Cove. Ennemies : * Demon Diabolist * Demon Bloodfiend * Grim Reaper : mini-boss lv200 (hard) * Thaerion : boss lv300 (hard) Location In the center of the Undead Cove you will find a door that requires more or less lv 40 thievery and hero lv 200. Requirements and optionals * (optional) 10 lenght of rope (sold on marketplace in most of the main cities) * (optional) Waypoint song (lv 24 Speechcraft) * Hero level 200 minimum Walkthrough Note: If you have level 40 Thievery and lv 200 you can enter the dungeon without doing part 1. and 2. # Kill the Golden Gars south-south-west of Alexandria. It will drop an item called Gars Token each time you kill it, with a short respawn time before it reappears somewhere within the same area. You will need to collect 15 copies of the Gars Token. # Then go to the Banshee Queen's Lair to the east of the gars with the Gars Tokens in your inventory. In this room Kill the 3 Banshee Queens. If you're interested in making Vanguard's Set, they drop the Vanguard's Gloves. Activate the switch in the room, wich will unlock the door that leads into the dungeon. ( to leave the area at the moment you need to suicide or use the Amulet of the One ). v7.00b. # To the north you will notice a fire trap with flames coming out of this one. Extinguish the flames using the right Song and you will access the musician wich can learn you a new song if you have enough speechcraft levels. Once you learned the new song, head north, and east. Right below the door there is a lever. Press it and head through the door to the West of the room. # You'll find a number of statues on the left, right, and north walls with the "?'" symbol (means you can dig at these locations with the pickaxe). If you have truesight, dig under the one with the ghost. if not, just dig under each one until the door to the South opens. Go south into the switch room. # Here's the order for the switches: ''Left middle, right bottom, right middle, left top, left bottom, right top.Get the key and leave through the new opened door in the south of this little room. ''Protip : Use waypoint song cause you will need to come back in this room later.'' # You'll show up back at the entrance of the dungeon. Go to the East and use the key, open the door and go in. # In this new room you can see a switch, but be carefull it will summon a powerfull boss : the Grim Reaper, who drops the Grim Reaper's Scythe. This fight is hard so be geared before walking on the switch ! ''This step is necessary to unlock the possibility to access the next area.' # Once the switch was activated and boss defeated, leave the area. You remember the Protip? Now use the song to go back in this little room and repeat step 5 (without the Protip part :) ). # Go through the Northeast door this time. You'll be in a room with several Bloodfiends. Lure one onto the switch in the North part of the room, and once it's down proceed quickly to the door in the Southeast. # In this new room go to the north part and activate the switch in the middle of the way then, leave this room. # Go through the door in the south and activate the switch. # go back to the last room we entered this time you'll have access to the boss room by pressing the switch in the south part (will open boss door). Time to fight Thaerion good luck ! Category:Dungeons Category:Locations